1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to golf tee handling structures and more particularly pertains to an adjustable tee setting device for facilitating forced insertion of a golf tee into a ground surface at a predetermined height.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of golf tee handling structures is known in the prior art. More specifically, golf tee handling structures heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art golf tee handling structures include U.S. Pat. No. 4,989,868; U.S. Pat. No. 3,840,229; U.S. Pat. No. 3,312,468; U.S. Pat. No. 3,206,197; U.S. Pat. No. 4,949,961; U.S. Pat. No. 5,242,161; U.S. Pat. No. 5,080,357; U.S. Pat. No. 4,142,719; U.S. Pat. No. 4,660,837; U.S. Pat. No. 3,671,037; U.S. Pat. No. 3,220,727; U.S. Pat. No. 3,540,727; U.S. Pat. No. 3,658,331; U.S. Pat. No. 4,951,947; U.S. Pat. No. 3,074,719; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,896,883.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose an adjustable tee setting device for facilitating forced insertion of a golf tee into a ground surface at a predetermined height which includes a clamp for engaging a shaft of a golf tee, and a positioning screw engaging a head of the golf tee such that a predetermined length of the shaft projects beyond the clamp for insertion into the ground.
In these respects, the adjustable tee setting device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of facilitating forced insertion of a golf tee into a ground surface at a predetermined height.